A Secret
by IBelieveInSherlockH
Summary: Sherlock Holmes had a secret that nobody at the Yard knows.
1. Chapter 1

**The Characters do not belong to me they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC's Sherlock**

Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, had a secret. It was a secret that he had kept from the people he worked with at Scotland Yard since he started solving cases for them. They would think that he was joking if he told them and it was his personal life – what did it have to do with them?

The secret Sherlock had came out one day when he was working a case. 

It was raining, as per usual in London at this time of year – anytime of year actually. Sherlock Holmes had been called in by Detective Inspector Lestrade to help him solve a case that had truly baffled him and his team.

"Obviously, this man was a gambler, he had built up quite the debt in the years he had been gambling and it would seem that somebody wanted the money that he owed them and when they found out he didn't have it the killer got angry and hit him over the head with a large blunt object." Here Sherlock paused for breath and looked around the room to see if anything in there could have been used as the murder weapon – his eyes taking in every detail of the room.

"The killer took the murder weapon with him when he left this room, he could have stored it in another room or he could have taken it with him, I will have to look at the rest of the house first to be sure, I-"

"Hang on a minuet now Sherlock" the Detective Inspector cut in "how the hell do you know all that, and don't you dare tell me you got it all from a stain on his shirt or so help me you will be the second murder that takes place in this house"

"I will explain it all in good time Lestrade now-"

There was a noise outside the room they were in and the voice of Sally Donavan could be heard shouting at someone to get out because this was a crime scene and he was not allowed in here.

"Ah Sherlock, just the person I was looking for"

"Piss off, Mycroft" Sherlock replied hotly. Lestrade and Donavan looked between the two of them confused.

"You know this man?" they asked at the same time.

"Of course he knows me" said the man – Mycroft "I am his older brother, hasn't h mentioned me?" Mycroft asked knowing full well that Sherlock hadn't mentioned him.

"There's two of you?" Sally exclaimed. The Holmes brothers ignored her.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock asked getting bored of this conversation.

"What makes you think I want anything, Sherlock? Can't I pay a visit to my little brother from time to time?"

"No, not really. Especially when you have a country to run. What do you want?"

"Now Sherlock, you know that I only occupy a minor position in the British government. Anyway, I have some good news and some bad news." Mycroft said this while looking at his brother to see if his words got a reaction, he was rewarded because Sherlock had a curious look in his eyes now – he was interested.

"The good news is that John is coming home 3 months early. "

"Why is he coming home 3 months early Mycroft" Sherlock all but growled at his brother. Lestrade and Donavan were looking a bit shocked they had never seen a reaction like this come from Sherlock.

"I was getting to that little brother, the bad news is that he is coming home because he was wounded in action, he was honourably discharged and will not have to go back once he is fully healed"

"So he's home for good?" Sherlock asked with a smile on his face, it scared Lestrade and Donavan slightly because the only time they had seen the man smile was when he was dealing with a serial killer.

"Yes Sherlock, he is"

"When can I see him?"

Mycroft smiled at his brother and turned to the door. Standing there was a short man with sandy blond hair, he was wearing army issued fatigues, he was leaning on a cane and he really didn't look very impressive to the other two people in the room. Sherlock, however, seemed delighted to see him. He ran over and practically threw himself at the man who stumbled with the force of the hug.

"Hey Sherlock" the man said softly.

"John" Sherlock said hiding his face in John's neck.

"Sherlock? I am really happy to see you but could you let go please? My shoulder is killing me"

Sherlock immediately let go of John and stared apologising.

"Uh Sherlock?" Lestrade said hesitantly "Who is this?"

"This is John" he said simply

"Yes, but _who_ is he?"

"He's John"

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's lack of social skills and held his hand out to Lestrade

"I am Doctor John Watson. I used to be the Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, until I got shot in the shoulder two weeks ago. I am also Sherlock's husband"

John was amused by the reactions he got from Donavan and Lestrade when he said the last sentence.

"I guess he didn't mention me then"

"No, he didn't we had no idea"

John just turned to Sherlock and rolled his eyes at him.

"Well" said Mycroft reminding them that he was there "I better be going I have to – "He stopped himself "Well what I have to do is no concern at the moment. John I will have my car drop you bags at Baker street"

He left without saying another word.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"

"Nearly finished here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I haven't seen you in months. Why do you think?"

When John said that Lestrade and Donavan both went bright red at the thought of Sherlock doing anything sexual and John just smirked at them. Sherlock rattled off what he found out to Lestrade and pulled John out of the room.

Lestrade and Donavan looked at each other.

"Wait until Anderson hears about this" Donavan muttered to Lestrade.

When Anderson did hear about it he laughed himself silly and thought that Lestrade and Donavan were trying to pull his leg. That was until Sherlock Holmes and John Watson showed up at a crime scene holding hands and wearing matching rings on their left hands.

That was the day everything changed for Sherlock at Scotland yard, people didn't call him a freak anymore because they were scared of John and the people he worked with looked at him in a new light.

**THE END**

**Sorry it was so rubbish!**


	2. Chapter 2

GUYS THERE IS ANOTHER STORY RELATED TO THIS ONE ON MY PROFILE! GO READ IT! (It's called Going Home)


End file.
